Memento Mori: On The Edge
by Strawaltz
Summary: Lynn é uma garota doente que, um dia, resolve libertar Beyond da prisão. Ela se torna tão obcecada por ele quanto o mesmo é por L. Finalmente é hora de B provar de seu próprio remédio. BxOC e OCxOC.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:**__'Death Note' pertence à Tsugumi Öba e Takeshi Obata, assim como 'Another Note' pertence à Nisio Isin. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo; foi escrita apenas por mera diversão de minha parte. Os únicos personagens que daqui me pertencem são Madison Lynn/Quinn Bailey e Matt, que são meus OCs. Matt (Mail Jeevas) pertence ao Öba-san e não tem nada a ver com meu personagem original. Os quotes que nesta estória forem mencionados levarão os créditos de seus respectivos donos. __Obrigada._

**Memento Mori: On****the Edge**

_Forgotten Side Note: Another tale of the L.A. BB Murder Cases._

E, então, como está? Meu nome é Matt e eu venho... Não, espera. Você já sabe disso...

Hei, cara!

Eu não sei como escrever essa droga...

Os Casos de Assassinatos B.B. em Los Angeles foram algo de conhecimento público, mas, como você deve saber depois das notas que Mello lhe deixou, nada era o que parecia. A guerra travada por uma única pessoa conhecida apenas como uma mera letra, o lendário criminoso esquecido da Wammy's House, B, não teve um legendário e misterioso fim como ele tão esperava. No final, L conseguiu o que queria: ele capturou BB com a ajuda da agente do F.B.I., Naomi Misora. Porém, Near, o que Mello não lhe contou foi sobre o período em que Beyond Birthday escapou da prisão. Ele achou melhor deixar isso de fora, pois em nada iria lhe beneficiar saber dos fatos inúteis que ocorreram. Mas, a meu ver, isso te ajudará a entendê-lo melhor. Entender o que se passava na cabeça do pseudo maior criminoso do mundo. Também sei que, se achou as notas de Mello, e logo após as minhas, é porque ambos já passamos dessa para uma melhor. Acho que é isso, então. Te vejo no inferno.

- Matt a.k.a. Mail Jeevas.

_(afinal, que mal vai me fazer te contar meu nome? Já estou morto, mesmo. Ao menos alguém irá saber que nome colocar em meu túmulo, hm? Não que isso importe, de qualquer maneira...)._

**ON THE EDGE**

_"Quem sabe concentrar-se numa coisa e insistir nela como único objetivo, obtém, ao fim e ao cabo, a capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa."_

_**~ Mahatma Gandhi.**_

**Amor Obsessivo**:_"... É uma forma de amor onde uma pessoa está emocionalmente obcecada por outra. É estimado que mais de 90% do mesmo seja motivado por projeção, pois quem ama obsessivamente não está apaixonado por uma pessoa real ou qualquer qualidade da mesma, mas por uma ilusão; pelo o que o alvo representa para ele. Tal coisa pode levar a perigosas conseqüências. Em extremo, pode ser causa de perseguição, estupro, assassinato, dentre outras coisas." - Wikipédia._

**Prologue: An introduction – lack of doubt.**

(Prólogo: Uma introdução – ausência de dúvida)

**183º DIA. 24 DE FEVEREIRO DE 2003. 12h36min05seg AM.**

A paz que reinava sobre a cidade de Los Angeles naquela noite parecia incomodar não só aos guardas de plantão, mas também a uma jovem garota que espreitava pelas esquinas escuras que eram as da penitenciária. Ela, que ruía as unhas sem cessar, esperava a volta de seu cúmplice que jazia dentro do local. Nada nunca parecera tão quieto, a seu ver.

Dentro do local, um jovem vestindo o uniforme de guarda andava calmo e despreocupadamente pelos antes bem iluminados corredores. Ao infiltrar-se em uma das alas obscuras, a adrenalina finalmente tomou conta de seu corpo. O antes calmo agora se tornava nervoso. Não via muito bem o que estava a sua frente, mas isso não o impedia de continuar. A passos lentos e silenciosos, tentava manter sua respiração calma e sem ofegar. Seus dedos ajudavam-no a guiar-se pelo tão escuro corredor. Movendo seus dedos pelo cinto, procurou por sua lanterna e, ao achá-la, ligou a mesma rapidamente, aproximando-se cada vez mais de seu alvo. Atrás do garoto, podia-se ouvir a respiração pesada de seu segundo cúmplice. O homem, realmente um segurança do local e mais velho que o primeiro, tremia a cada _não tão silencioso_ passo. "_Não faria nada disso se não fosse pelo dinheiro"_, convenceu-se ele. O primeiro mencionado, chegando perto da última cela do corredor, estendeu sua mão vazia para o de trás, pedindo-lhe as chaves. As tremulas mãos prontamente deixaram as metálicas chaves deslizarem pelos magros dedos do mais novo, enquanto o último trocava a lanterna e as chaves de mãos. Agora, com as chaves na mão direita e a lanterna na esquerda, abriu a cela em que habitava seu alvo.

"Me dê sua arma." O mais novo pediu, colocando as chaves na mão esquerda e estendo-lhe a direita. O mais velho, sem entender, fez o que lhe fora pedido. "Agora, entre na cela e tire suas roupas."

"Por quê?" Tudo bem tirar-lhe a arma, mas tirar suas roupas era algo que o homem julgava ser demais. O outro suspirou, sem paciência, antes de respondê-lo.

"Não podemos tirá-lo daqui com essas roupas de presidiário. As pessoas irão suspeitar. Depois você poderá fingir que o prisioneiro o amarrou e trocou suas roupas." O mais novo disse, inquieto e aflito pela demora. Seguindo tal lógica de raciocínio, o guarda começou a despir-se. Um calafrio arrebatou-lhe a espinha ao ouvir uma gargalhada baixa, porém diabólica, vindo do canto mais escuro da cela; o tão quieto e até então desaparecido ocupante do local finalmente aparecendo das sombras, com um sorriso perturbador em seus lábios.

"Pare de rir e tire logo suas roupas!" Reclamou o já impaciente jovem. O prisioneiro, despindo-se calmamente, olhava com cautela e paranóia para fora de sua cela, esperando algo inesperado acontecer. O garoto, sentindo-se incomodado pelo tecido barato de suas roupas de guarda, grunhiu em nojo ao ver as queimaduras nas costas do presidiário. O assassino, não se incomodando ou já acostumado com aquilo, começou a vestir as horríveis roupas de guarda, enquanto o antigo dono das mesmas vestia as suas.

Em dois minutos, todos já estavam prontos para deixar a cela. O prisioneiro, que permanecia encostado na parede ao fundo, pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos outros dois que já saiam do local.

"Não está esquecendo-se de nada?" Ele perguntou ao mais novo, fazendo menção com seus olhos para o homem.

"Ah, sim, claro." Respondeu-lhe, virando-se para o outro homem que permanecia confuso ao seu lado. "Será que poderia entrar novamente por um minuto?" Pediu ele. O homem seguiu piamente suas instruções. "Agora, deite-se na cama." Assim dito, assim feito. O garoto aproximou-se da parte de baixo do beliche em que o homem encontrava-se deitado e, com uma rápida ação de suas mãos, pegou sua arma que jazia no seu bolso de trás. E, antes mesmo que o homem pudesse reagir, atirou em sua cabeça com agilidade, silenciando-o de uma vez por todas. O tiro não poderia ser ouvido pelos outros detentos, já que usara uma arma silenciosa. O prisioneiro riu em deleite. O mais novo, removendo suas madeixas loiras de seus olhos para poder enxergar melhor, fez um baixo som gutural e entregou-lhe a arma que antes pertencera ao falecido. Procurou então dentro de sua mochila, que permanecera até então em suas costas, por dois recipientes contendo álcool e gasolina. Compartilhando um com seu novo cúmplice, os dois espalharam os líquidos rapidamente pelo local e, ao final, alcançando uma caixa de fósforos dentro de seu bolso, acendeu um de muitos e começou um incêndio no canto mais afastado da cela. Saiu rapidamente do local e, após trancar a porta da cela com suas chaves, fez menção com o dedo indicador e médio para que o detento o seguisse.

Foram a passos silenciosos pelos corredores escuros da Ala B, onde ainda era possível ver o brilho das chamas se alastrarem ao fim do corredor. Alguns prisioneiros já começavam a acordar e pedir por ajuda. Os gritos de urgência emitidos pelos detentos próximos eram aterrorizantes; a morte havia chegado até eles, enfim. Ao chegarem finalmente a outra ala, correram o mais rápido que podiam para a saída. Alcançando a porta, aproveitaram a chance de os guardas estarem correndo rápido e descuidadamente para a Ala B e escaparam. Saíram então pela porta dos fundos, onde se recostaram na parede e deslizaram para o chão, tentando encher seus pulmões de ar. _"Por alguns dias... pensarão que ele está... morto..."_, sussurrou o garoto para si mesmo, arfando. "Kyah... Kyah... Kyahahaha", o outro apenas fazia uma tentativa desgraçada de risada sair de sua garganta, enquanto ainda lutava por ar.

Ao longe, era possível enxergar uma figura encapuzada correndo em suas direções, enquanto tentava chamar atenção com seus braços. Ao aproximar-se de ambos, a garota disse em um tom urgente:

"Ryuuzaki! Matt! Ainda bem... Devemos... partir agora, se não quiser- ser pego..." tentava falhamente falar com uma voz firme, enquanto puxava o detento pela manga de sua blusa.

"Oh? Não preciso que me apresse, eu conheço os riscos." Disse-lhe ele, Ryuuzaki, levantando-se e rapidamente caminhando ao seu lado.

"Quinn! Hei, ao menos espere por mim!" levantou-se o jovem loiro, Matt, correndo em direção a sua cúmplice, agora conhecida pelo nome Quinn. Ao longe, era possível ouvir as sirenes dos caminhões do corpo de bombeiros. Na fria e agora barulhenta noite, os três entram no carro de Matt e fogem rapidamente em direção ao apartamento de Quinn.

Mal lembraram que haviam se esquecido de apagar as fitas do sistema de segurança. Rápidas ações requerem rápidos pensamentos. Agora seus problemas estariam apenas começando.


	2. Chapter One

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ 'Death Note' pertence à Tsugumi Öba e Takeshi Obata, assim como 'Another Note' pertence à Nisio Isin. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo; foi escrita apenas por mera diversão de minha parte. Os únicos personagens que daqui me pertencem são Madison Lynn/Quinn Bailey e Matt, que são meus OCs. Matt (Mail Jeevas) pertence ao Öba-san e não tem nada a ver com meu personagem original. Os quotes que nesta estória forem mencionados levarão os créditos de seus respectivos donos. Obrigada._

**Chapter one: Beginning**

(Capítulo um: Começo)

**01º DIA. 22 DE AGOSTO DE 2002. 08h45min09seg PM.**

As folhas, que tanto esperaram o fim de três estações, finalmente começavam a cair. Nesta noite em particular, as ruas pareciam tão tranqüilas quanto poderiam ser. O silêncio quase total prevalecia pela parte dos animais e humanos daquele lugar. Somente o choro de crianças e barulhos vindos das televisões da vizinhança eram ouvidos. Sussurros podiam ser escutados pelos que se atreviam a ouvir, mas mesmo assim ignorados.

Enquanto a noite começava a passar rapidamente para aqueles que trabalhavam nas ruas do Brooklyn, a mesma parecia temerosamente devagar para aqueles que ansiavam o seu fim. Em um apartamento não muito longe do centro, uma família, como muitas outras, tentava relaxar em frente às notícias da televisão. O pai tomava goles de cerveja em intervalos de quarenta segundos enquanto admirava as poucas visíveis curvas da apresentadora do jornal; a mãe calculava furiosamente os gastos da família em um caderninho, como fazia todos os meses; a filha adolescente do casal permanecia quieta sentada ao pé do sofá, enquanto apenas pressionava os já roxos hematomas que se formaram em seu braço na noite anterior. Seu pai a pegara comendo um de seus lanches, ela lamentava. Ao ver os movimentos contínuos pela parte da filha, o homem riu levemente. A garota se encolheu ainda mais ao som. A mãe observou os dois sem entender, voltando então novamente a fazer seus cálculos. Uma noite absurdamente normal para todos eles.

Alguns minutos depois, os tão normais padrões de cores azuis do jornal sumiram e deram lugar ao vermelho que indicavam notícias que atrairiam atenção do público. Todos moveram seus preguiçosos olhos para a televisão, tentando prender sua atenção em algo mais. A bela exuberante apresentadora então reportou: "No final desta tarde foi preso o responsável pelos tão comentados "Assassinatos Wara Ningyo" ou "Assassinatos em Série dos Quartos Trancados" na cidade de Los Angeles. De acordo com a Polícia de L.A., o serial killer foi levado às pressas ao _UCLA Medical Center_ devido a queimaduras de terceiro grau causadas graças a tentativa mal sucedida de suicídio do meliante. Temos imagens que foram gravadas às cinco horas e quarenta e sete minutos desta tarde, onde vemos o rapaz conhecido como Rue Ryuzaki ser escoltado para dentro do hospital pela agente do FBI, Naomi Misora."

Por já saberem sobre o que se tratava, todos naquela sala deixaram de prestar a mínima atenção na reportagem anunciada pela mulher. Isto é, todos a não ser a garota. A última mencionada olhava com olhos vermelhos e inexpressivos para a tela, tentando novamente em vão prestar atenção em algo que não fosse seu próprio pai. Essa foi a primeira vez em que ela o viu. O garoto aparentava ter dezoito anos. Partes de seu cabelo permaneciam grudadas em lugares queimados de sua testa; sua roupa possuía alguns buracos devido ao fogo e demonstravam também lugares com severas queimaduras. Foi então que a câmera deu um _close_ em seu rosto. Seus olhos tentavam demonstrar indiferença a tudo que estava acontecendo, mas era mais que visível a dor física que ele estava sentindo. Algo a mais, que a garota reconheceu como ódio, permanecia estampado em seu rosto.

"Maluco..." A mãe sussurrou. Mas a filha não prestava atenção a isso. Tudo em que ela poderia se concentrar agora era na beleza daquele rapaz que mais parecia um cadáver ambulante.

"Rue Ryuzaki..." Ela sorriu para si mesma, não conseguindo pronunciar o nome perfeitamente. Esta foi a primeira noite em que a garota, que iremos agora chamar de Madison Lynn, sonhou com Beyond Birthday. E, para ela, este fora o melhor sonho que tivera em anos.

**15º DIA. 04 DE SETEMBRO DE 2002. 09h26min12seg PM.**

Era apenas mais uma noite comum. O pai na sala de TV, assistindo ao noticiário em companhia da mãe, enquanto Lynn estava em seu quarto. Deitada em sua cama macia e aconchegante, a jovem fitava o teto, sem expressão. O que seus olhos viam com certeza não era o concreto pouco iluminado a luz dos postes da rua, mas sim o rosto daquele jovem meliante que vira no noticiário, tantos dias atrás. A garota não entendia o motivo, mas desde que vira aquele rapaz, ele não lhe saía da cabeça.

Com um suspiro, se levantou da cama, caminhando a passos silenciosos pelo quarto. Não sabia explicar a si mesma o que estava sentindo. Ou mesmo o porquê estava se sentindo daquela maneira. Há cinco dias vinha buscando na rede uma pessoa que pudesse ajudá-la. Não sabia bem o que tinha em mente, em que necessitava de ajuda, mas mesmo assim buscava.

Bruscamente, Lynn se jogou sobre a cadeira defronte a mesa onde ficava seu computador e o ligou. Na noite passada tinha conseguido algum progresso com a ajuda de alguns conhecidos, mas havia vários nomes a serem checados. Nomes que levariam a mais nomes e mais nomes...

Aproximadamente quatro horas depois, conseguiu chegar a uma conversa aparentemente promissora num chat privado. Quantos nomes checara? Não sabia. Mas finalmente parecia estar no caminho certo. Iniciou a conversação, apreensiva. Estava cansada de procurar.

_**RichThijs84 says**__: Então, o que me diz? Onde conseguiu esse contato?_

_**Quinzl1_o says**__: Estive conversando com algumas pessoas ultimamente. O último com quem conversei me disse para procurar ajuda por aqui._

_**RichThijs84 says**__: E de que você precisa exatamente?  
_

Essa pergunta a pegou desprevenida. As palavras _'de que você precisa exatamente'_ se repetiram em sua mente várias vezes, corroendo-a por dentro. Sim, era isso. Havia se decidido.

_**Quinzl1_o says**__: Preciso de ajuda para obter informações sobre uma pessoa presa recentemente, mas que ainda se encontra no hospital. Sei que pode me ajudar, Matt. Sei de seus contatos.  
_

"Matt" não respondeu durante um bom tempo. Lynn chegou a pensar que a conexão teria caído, mas não, não havia. O status em seu perfil ainda se lia _'online'_. O fato de ela saber seu nome deixara Matt sem ação? Não havia como saber.

_**Quinzl1_o says**__: E então? O que me diz?  
_

Após mais alguns segundos de espera, o garoto a respondeu.

_**RichThijs84 says**__: Quem é você?  
_

**30º DIA. 19 DE SETEMBRO DE 2002. 04h12min33seg PM.**

O sol batia em seu rosto naquela manhã enquanto olhava pela janela o transitar dos carros em sua rua. O som do tilintar da louça vinha da cozinha enquanto sua mãe as lavava. O latido dos cachorros da vizinhança e alarme de carros invadia seus tímpanos. Sentara-se então em sua cama, permitindo-se cair ali. Com a cabeça em seu travesseiro, pensava sobre as trivialidades da vida, perguntando-se se deveria ir ou não.

Devido à proximidade de seu aniversário, passara as últimas semanas pensando em uma viagem para LA. Levou oito dias para convencer sua mãe e mais dois para convencer a si mesma. Agora, entrando insegura pela porta do avião, questionava-se novamente e aquela teria sido mesmo a decisão certa. Oh, bem, não havia como voltar atrás, agora, não é? Do contrário, sua mãe a degolaria viva; sem falar no seu querido pai.

Andando lentamente pelo corredor, chegou ao seu assento, C9, na terceira classe. Foram necessárias duas pessoas se levantarem para que Lynn pudesse chegar ao seu lugar. Em meio a tanta pressa, a senhora sentada no primeiro assento à direita, em direção ao corredor, derrubou um copo tamanho jumbo em cima de sua mochila, onde guardara sua única muda de roupas limpas. O cheiro de morango com maracujá invadiu o local, deixando-a enojada. A pobre senhora tentou ajudá-la, murmurando pedidos de desculpas, mas Lynn docemente rejeitou. Sentou-se ao lado da janela e, logo que o avião chegou à altitude máxima, começou a admirar as belas nuvens em formato de algodões. Um belo rapaz italiano iniciou uma conversação com ela, que ficou mais que contente em engajar-se nela.

_** Algumas horas depois...  
**_

Cinco horas e quarenta e sete minutos. Esse é o tempo de duração de um vôo de Nova Iorque até Los Angeles. Esse também é o tempo que Madison Lynn ficou sentada na poltrona C9, terceira classe, ouvindo o rapaz a seu lado falar de listas telefônicas. Neste mesmo período de tempo, um garoto da mesma idade que a sua permaneceu chutando as costas de seu assento. Ela agradeceu aos céus por finalmente deixar aquele avião, quando saiu correndo pelas portas do LAX, o aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles.

Os táxis amarelos de NY desaparecendo, dando lugar aos impecavelmente (até parece...) brancos de LA. Não demorou muito para que Lynn estivesse dentro de um deles, pedindo ao motorista que a deixasse na espelunca mais próxima e barata para que passasse sua noite no local.

A corrida demorou pouco mais de vinte minutos, consumindo já boa parte do dinheiro da garota. Ela pagou o frígido taxista, entrando então em um lugar que possuía uma enorme placa vermelha em cima do estabelecimento, onde mal se podia ler o nome graças a tanta sujeira e falta de reparos.

"Stacs Confu Pace...?" Ela olhou confusa, apertando seus pequenos olhos para enxergar na fria noite. E então, sem aviso algum, o letreiro iluminou-se permitindo que Lynn lê-se o enunciado. "Stacie's Comfy Place." Ela bufou, rindo sozinha ali na calçada. Aquilo mais lhe parecia uma casa de prostituição. Mas, oh, bem, aquilo era LA.

O lugar parecia ficar mais perigoso a cada segundo que passava. Achou melhor entrar, fazer seu cadastro e ir dormir. Afinal, amanhã seria um grande dia. E ainda havia muito a se planejar.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 02**

**City of Angels**

(Cidade dos Anjos)

"_... E se tu olhares, durante muito tempo, para um abismo, o abismo também olha para dentro de ti."_

_**~ Friedrich Nietzsche**_

**31º DIA. 20 DE SETEMBRO DE 2002. 11h40min02seg AM.  
**

Ela dormiu quietamente naquele quarto de motel. Não tinha problema algum com os ratos que passavam ali, o cheiro decadente de sexo, os lençóis que pareciam nunca terem sido trocados desde a inauguração do lugar. O papel de parede estava descascando, dando uma pior aparência para aquele quarto. Porém, jamais poderia dizer que seu sono fora pacífico. A noite inteira ouviu as pessoas ao quarto ao lado. Aqueles sons, ela não esqueceria facilmente.

Passara a noite inteira planejando e repassando tudo em sua cabeça. Quando fora dormir, já passavam das quatro da manhã. Seus olhos, agora abertos, doíam ao entrarem em contato com a luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas da janela. Seu quarto estava uma bagunça: dezenas de lanches recém-comidos espalhados pelo chão, junto a vários rascunhos que havia feito na noite anterior. Se continuasse a comer tanto _fast-food_ assim, teria um ataque do coração.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio ao lado de seu criado-mudo: 11h40. '_Droga!'_, pensou. Estava atrasada. Deveria ter acordado as oito e trinta e cinco, mas como não conseguia fazer o maldito despertador funcionar, acabou caindo no sono. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pode, tropeçando todo seu percurso até o banheiro. Lá, tomou um banho rápido de um minuto, escovou seus dentes e vestiu as mesmas roupas que usava há dois dias. Trouxera outra consigo, mas a guardaria para a grande ocasião. Hoje seria apenas... um _meeting_. Se conheceriam pela primeira vez. Lynn tinha esta ingênua fantasia de que talvez, só _talvez_, Rue se apaixonasse por ela quando a visse. Mas ela sabia que era algo impossível. Acreditava, no entanto, que Rue era inocente de todas as acusações. Ah, e como acreditava. Naquele primeiro dia, quando olhou pelos mais breves cinco segundos de sua vida à face recém queimada daquele rapaz, algo que há muito achava ter se esvaído, tomou conta de si novamente. E então, de uma hora para a outra, sentiu que deveria ajudar ele. _Precisava_ saber _tudo_ sobre ele. Não era uma vontade, mas sim uma_ necessidade_.

Procurou pelo quarto as anotações finais que havia feito sobre tudo o que faria hoje. Olhou em todos os cantos possíveis, até mesmo embaixo daquele velho colchão podre. Ficara com medo de haver um corpo apodrecendo ali embaixo, pelo mau cheiro que possuía. No final, só mais ratos mortos e algumas meias. Droga, procurara até mesmo atrás do vaso sanitário! E que desgraça foi para ela, quinze minutos depois, achar aquilo que tanto procurava preso atrás de seu cabelo. Francamente, que idiota era...

Olhou para o relógio novamente: 12h01. '_Ugh..._', o sangue corria de seu estômago ao simples pensando de se atrasar. Agarrou com presa um de seus lanches pela metade que se encontrava caindo da lixeira; parecia limpo para ela, então o enfiou de uma só vez em sua boca. Alguém que não conhecesse Madison Lynn poderia dizer que a mesma era alguma sem-teto ou até mesmo que não era bem alimentada em casa. Mas estes foram hábitos que ela, por conta própria, adquirira sozinha.

Em seu processo para fechar a porta de seu quarto o mais rápido possível, deixou suas chaves caírem, somente aumentando seu pânico. Uma vez trancada, correu para o _lobby_, onde a dona do local, Stacy, ela presumiu, permanecia lixando suas unhas, algumas latas de metal enroladas em seus cabelos. _Mmm, não é algo que se vê todos os dias._ Enquanto corria para a saída, a recepcionista riu levemente da cena. A garota realmente corria como ninguém. Isto é, estranhamente. E sua aparência era como a de alguém que não tomava um banho há dias. Seu cabelo loiro parecia realmente sujo; arrepiado como se uma corrente elétrica houvesse passado por ele.

Ficou na esquina daquele lugar por dez minutos, esperando pelos táxis amarelos de Nova Iorque. E então se lembrou, para sua grande sorte, que estava em Los Angeles. Realmente esperta, a nossa garota. Bufando, foi ao telefone público mais próximo e pediu para a telefonista a ligar com a agência de táxis mais próxima dali. Após um minuto de conversa, eles lhe disseram: _"É, claro, senhorita. Seu táxi estará aí em cinco minutos, talvez menos"_. Oh, bem. Vinte minutos se passaram e Lynn já começara a dilacerar a pele de seu braço com as unhas; fazia bastante isso quando estava nervosa. Considerou ir andando, mas estava longe demais. Chegaria mais do que meramente atrasada. Viu então ao longe um pequeno ponto branco aproximando-se dali. Sim, era seu táxi. Finalmente.

**31º DIA. 20 DE SETEMBRO DE 2002. 12h36min39seg PM.**

Seu plano desde a noite anterior era – e sempre fora – esperar em frente ao _GOLD Medical Center_. Esperaria ali até a remoção do paciente pelos guardas e, talvez, tivesse a coragem para tentar algo. Ela sabia que aquela agente do FBI, Naomi Misora, estaria lá. Eles diziam que este era seu caso de ouro; trouxera-a para dentro depois de algum erro que cometera. Então o que garantia a Lynn que aquela mulher não estava apenas mentindo, incriminando um inocente, apenas para se ver dentro da agência novamente? Ninguém faria isso. Ela estaria por conta própria agora.

Pensava inutilmente que o rapaz a veria ali e se apaixonaria instantaneamente; ingênua, realmente. Não sei dizer se haveria apenas vento em sua cabeça, pois um cérebro, seria realmente duvidoso.

Ventava forte naquela tarde, apesar do forte sol que antes fazia. Agora começava a ficar nublado. Ela olhou para o céu, olhos cerrados, procurando por algum tipo de sinal divino; algo que jamais viria para si. Estava parada ali fazia trinta e cinco minutos. O lugar estava tão silencioso que era possível ouvir a voz das enfermeiras do local. Ou talvez ela estivesse exagerando nesta parte.

Do lado direito do portão, Lynn avistou um homem de jaleco branco deixando o local, possivelmente um médico ou enfermeiro. Deveria perguntar a ele sobre Rue? Afinal, era realmente estranho não ter ninguém esperando pelo rapaz ali, nem mesmo _um_ repórter. Era inacreditável. Respirou fundo e andou como uma adolescente bêbada após um longo dia de estresse até o rapaz.

"Senhor?" Encostou-lhe a mão no ombro, olhando em seus ternos olhos castanhos. Não deveria ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos de idade.

"Sim? O que quer?"

"Pode me dizer quando Rue Ryuuzaki será transferido?" Sua voz estava trêmula, se partiria a qualquer momento. Poderia comer seus dedos de ansiedade se não estivesse apertando suas unhas contra as palmas de suas mãos.

"Por quê? Você é uma fã?" Ele riu sarcasticamente. Tentando acender um cigarro que tirara de seu bolso, ele suspirou. "Olhe, está perdendo o seu tempo. O maníaco foi transferido daqui assim que estava estabilizado e descobriram que não tinha plano de saúde. Alguém próximo do FBI cuidou de tudo. Ele está na unidade de queimados do _Saint Peterson_, agora."

Aquelas palavras... uma por uma, demoraram minutos para penetrarem na massa que Madison Lynn chamava de cérebro. Em sua mente, algo do tipo _'Eu... estava este tempo inteiro... NA PORRA DO HOSPITAL ERRADO!'_ rodava sem parar. Saiu dizendo blasfêmias, deixando o homem confuso com seu cigarro para trás. Estava há quinze quadras ou mais do _St. Peterson_, um hospital de segurança máxima. Não conhecia esta área direito. Mas, droga, ela correu. Com suas pequenas pernas de seus 1.65m de altura, ela correu em toda a velocidade que podia. Isto lhe garantiu bons olhares de pedestres furiosos por quem esbarrara. Caíra duas ou três vezes, suas narinas ardendo pelo ar gélido que entrava com violência em seus pulmões.

Acho que estou certa em dizer que Madison Lynn correu oito quadras. Um recorde, até mesmo para ela. Gastara mais quarenta minutos. Sem fôlego e não agüentando mais correr, parou no meio da rua, braços balançando ao vento, tentando desesperadamente pegar um táxi. Para sua bendita sorte, ela conseguiu. O motorista sabia onde era o hospital, claro que sim. Em menos de cinco minutos, lá estava ela. Jogou tudo o que tinha em seu bolso para o homem e saiu do carro. Sai com tanta pressa, é claro, que seu pé pega no meio-fio da calçada e ela cai ali, nenhuma alma viva para ajudá-la a se levantar. Mas se recompõe sozinha, já acostumada com o desdém, e corre em meio à multidão.

Estava uma bagunça. Câmeras, repórteres, curiosos... eles estavam por toda parte. Não podia respirar; não podia ver. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso; o vidro estava quebrado, mas a hora ainda era visível: 01h48 PM. Ele seria removido... às uma e quarenta! Rezou para que não tivessem o removido ainda e, como se algo estivesse ao seu lado, suas preces foram atendidas. Engraçado como o destino jamais estaria ao lado de Madison Lynn, ou quem quer que fosse; ela mesma faria sua própria sorte. Terão de se lembrar bem disso.

A comoção piorou quando, do lado de dentro, a agente de cabelos negros saiu carregando um rapaz franzino de cabelos curtos para o meio da multidão. Estavam escoltados por vários oficiais, é claro. O corpo daquele jovem não estava como nas fotos dos jornais, muito menos nos vídeos que circulavam por toda a internet e formas de entretenimento. As faixas, mesmo embaixo de sua jaqueta do FBI, pareciam cobrir grande parte de seu corpo, vendo que seus braços, mãos e pescoço estavam assim. O lado direito de rosto, assim como a testa, também se encontravam do mesmo jeito. Aquilo... era sufocante para Lynn. Desesperador. Quanta dor aquilo não deveria proporcionar para ele...? Por um segundo, podia ter jurado tê-lo visto dar um pequeno sorriso de sarcasmo; algo que demonstrava o quão derrotado aquela pessoa realmente estava. E então, com uma coragem tirada de lugar algum, fez algo inesperado até mesmo para ela. No meio de todo aquele tumulto, encheu seus pequenos pulmões de ar, ficou na ponta de seus pés e gritou:

"Rue! Rue _Ryuuzaki!_" Mal sabia ela que, se não houvesse dito seu sobrenome com mais impacto, ele jamais olharia vagarosamente em sua direção. E ela jamais teria visto o mal e a vergonha que habitavam seus grandes olhos poluídos com o carmesim da vida de suas vítimas.


End file.
